Everybody Finds Out
by S-love705
Summary: The famous scene where Chandler and Phoebe see how far they can go, but this time they go further. Nothing but some friendly smut!


Hey guys! So this is based on the famous scene in 'The One Where Everybody Finds Out", where Phoebe and Chandler see how far they can go.

Nothing but some FRIENDly smut, so no flames :)

* * *

Phoebe sauntered forward in Chandler's apartment, her hips caressing the sapphire velvet that smothered her legs. Her shirt was ripped open (thanks to Joey), and she could feel her breasts struggling to free themselves from their restraints. She put on the most seductive smile, and subtly flicked her platinum hair out of her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now", she stated, confident. She knew her breasts would break Chandler – already he was struggling not to tear his gaze away from her eyes.

"Not if I kiss you first" he managed to breathe out, his face contorted in pain as she saw him grip his pockets tightly.

She reached out to him, placing her hand firmly on his hip desperate to crack his confidence. He mimicked her movement, his hands softer than she imagined. Though he was clumsy, there was a certain softness to his hands, and she felt him graze his hand down the side of her thigh, as though he were tracing the skin beneath the fabric. Not wanting to back down or buckle under his touch, she forced him closer, and simultaneously blushed and moistened as she felt the semi-hard rock stirring against her stomach. She waited patiently as he reached up, preparing to touch her aching breast, and breathed a sigh of disappointment as he changed his mind and touched her shoulder. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was aching for Chandler to touch her. This was no longer a game. And the fact that she knew there were three people waiting outside the door to see how far they would go just excited her even more. And, clearly, it excited Chandler as well.

"Well I guess there's nothing left for us to do but kiss," Chandler murmured, the guttural sounds of arousal coating his voice.

"Here it comes", Phoebe managed, almost panting, "our first kiss".

They both stared at each other as they leaned in. She could feel Chandler's nerves, pulsating beneath his skin. She watched as he closed his eyes, and gripped him tighter. Their first touch was awkward, uncomfortable, and they broke away immediately. But their eyes remained locked, and Phoebe reached up to kiss him again. This time, there was passion, an urgency that had been locked away for years. Chandler brought his hands up to her face and stroked her cheeks, his lips soft and caressing. Phoebe opened his mouth with her tongue, exploring his teeth, his lips, anything she could touch. His hands enveloped her bra-covered breasts, squeezing the flesh beneath. Her hands dropped to his pants, her graceful fingers cupping around the hardened rock she found beneath and squeezing.

Chandler dropped his hands and ripped open the rest of her shirt before throwing it onto the couch. His hands roamed over her back, the callused fingers leaving trails down her skin. She felt his hands reaching to her bra clasp, and she broke contact. "What about Monica?" she whispered, her voice dripping with arousal.

"It's part of the game," Chandler said seductively, and Phoebe simply moaned. She felt the clip pop open, and soon her breasts were free, and Chandler's lips were on her aching nipples, biting, licking, sucking. She ran her hands through his hair, urging him on. His other hand was caressing her other breast, pumping it beneath his fingers. He switched nipples, his saliva dripping onto the floor.

As much as Phoebe was enjoying this, she was used to taking control. She pushed Chandler off her, taking his mouth beneath her lips again as she began to unbuckle his belt. Without taking her eyes off him, she knelt down, her face in front of his gray boxer shorts. She slid the elastic down his legs, marvelling at the huge cock that sprung out before her.

"Holy _shit_ ", she whispered, and she heard Chandler chuckle, clearly acknowledging her surprise that her dorky, sexually-challenged friend could be so huge and inviting. Staring back up at him, she flicked out her tongue and licked the slit of his cock, smiling as she heard the hiss that escaped from his mouth. She roamed her tongue around his length, even taking the time to suck on his delicate balls. Rising back up, she enveloped his cock in her mouth, relaxing until she felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Holy _shit_ ", Chandler mimicked, his eyes rolled back in bliss. She felt her head being pummelled forward as his hands controlled her skull. She was being rocked forward and back, his cock hitting her throat on every thrust. Her hands reached up and wrapped around his balls, squeezing gently. "I'm going to blow…" Chandler groaned.

Phoebe pushed against Chandler's hand and pushed herself off his cock. "No you're not," she argued, "not until you've fucked me nice and hard."

Hearing her demanding words, Chandler grabbed her waist and her shoulder and forced her over to the counter-top. "Is this what you had in mind?" he growled, as he bent her over onto the cool stone and pushed her skirt down around her legs. He bent over and breathed in the smell of her sex, before running his fingers over her lips through her panties. She moaned, her juices soaking her underwear and coating his fingers. She heard him inhale the smell.

Suddenly, his lips were at her ear. "What a naughty girl, already soaking wet for me. Do I turn you on that much, Phoebe?" Chandler whispered.

"Yes, oh god yes," Phoebe breathed.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"You already know!" Phoebe said, agitated now as she felt her control slipping away from her.

"I need to hear you say it, Phoebe Buffay. I need to know what you want or I can't do it."

"Fuck you, Chandler Bing. I need you inside me, right now!"

Next thing she knew, his huge cock had slammed itself into her pussy. She cried out, gripping tightly onto the bench top. His thrusts were propelling her into bench, and she felt her nipples slide along the counter. Her pussy creamed around him, his cock smacking her clit on each move.

His hands widened her ass cheeks, and then she felt a finger push into her tiny ass hole. She moaned, loving it in the ass. Hearing the moan, Chandler pulled out of her and slowly but firmly pushed into her ass. Phoebe screamed in pleasure, his cock filling her up. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and she gripped the bench so tightly she thought it would break. Just as his fingers reached around to touch her clit, her nipples slid across the table and she shattered beneath him, crying out.

Inside the bathroom, Monica heard the screams. She guessed what was happening – Phoebe had led Chandler on and they had managed to have sex. However, due to her competitive nature, she wouldn't let herself break. She knew that if she barged in there, Phoebe would win. So instead, she had to sit inside the bathroom and listen to the sounds of her boyfriend fucking another women. Her best friend.

She sat on the floor, waiting. She heard the unmistakable sounds of a belt buckle, the snapping of a freed bra, the moans of a lover. She imagined his large cock, which she had pleasured many times, but she imagined Phoebe's wet lips wrapped around it, and she felt her arousal start to pool. She heard the sound of flesh smacking against a table – how many times had she heard that herself? – and pictured Phoebe, naked, bent over and spread out for the world to see. Her hands flittered up underneath her shirt and began to squeeze her nipples, trying to ignore the arousal that was pitting in her stomach. She kept imaging Phoebe, naked, sucking Chandler's cock, her breasts. She wanted so badly to taste her best friend, to suck her clit and see how many fingers she could fill her pussy with. She wanted to fuck her until she was unconscious.

Before she knew it, her own fingers had slid beneath her jeans and were rubbing her sensitive clit. With her other hand she managed to flick the pants off her leg, so she could spread herself wide. She thrust her fingers into her own pussy and pumped them furiously, imagining that it was Phoebe inside her. Her thumb brushed her clit and she shuddered, her juices spilling over her hand. Her other hand was squeezing the life out of her breasts. She grabbed a small shampoo bottle and pushed it inside her, groaning as the makeshift dildo filled her up. She thrust it in and out, pretending it was Phoebe who was twirling it inside her, who was licking her clit at the same time, who was caressing her breasts. With that thought, she shattered around the bottle, drawing it at as she saw her juices flowing down the plastic.

She needed Phoebe.

Forgetting about the competition, she burst open the bathroom door, acknowledging the surprised glances of both Phoebe and Chandler as they saw her practically naked, and then saw their glances turn to one of arousal. She drew in the scene: Phoebe's bent body over the countertop, her boyfriends pants around his ankles, the juices that coated the floor.

"Oh, don't stop!" Monica purred. "Just move her over to the couch so I can get a taste of that sweet pussy!"

Hearing her guttural words, Chandler's expression turned to one of shock, but nonetheless he slid out of Phoebe and waited as they both sat on the couch. Phoebe spread her legs apart, and Monica sat between them, inhaling the sweet smell of her sex. Staring at her best friend, she drew her tongue out and licked a long line up her slit, smiling as Phoebe's head flicked back onto the lounge and she groaned. Monica reached her hands up, caressing Phoebe's thigh's, stomach, anywhere she could reach. Her tongue slid up and down her slit a few times before she jammed her tongue into her, tasting the sweet juices that pooled there. Above her, Phoebe was panting as she leaned over to take Chandler's cock back into her mouth.

Determined to please her, Monica slid a finger into Phoebe, curling it and thrusting against her G-spot. Phoebe bucked against her fingers, needing more, so she added two more fingers until her pussy was tight around her. She wrapped her other hand around and pushed two fingers inside her ass, and then placed her tongue on her clit so she would feel nothing but pleasure. Phoebe moaned around Chandler's cock, her hips involuntarily bouncing on her fingers.

"Oh fuck, Monica!" Phoebe panted. "Fuck, keep going, that feels so good!"

"Do you like it in the ass, Phoebe?" Monica drawled.

"Fuck yes. Shove those sweet fingers up my ass. Oh, fuck," Phoebe moaned. Her thrusts were speeding up, until Phoebe suddenly collapsed around her, juice flowing down her hands.

Needing her own release, Monica gently pried Phoebe's face off of Chandler, and then swung onto his cock. He was bigger than he had ever been, and she felt him stretch her wide. As he thrust into her aching pussy, one of Phoebe's hands came up to squeeze her breasts, kneading the flesh. She groaned as Phoebe bit her nipples, sucking them hard until they were red and raw. Phoebe's other hand snaked around and pushed into her ass, so she felt full on every thrust. She felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Yeah, ride my cock baby," Chandler moaned, his balls seizing up.

"God you're so big, Chandler. Your cock feels so good inside me!"

"Do you like Phoebe in your ass?" he asked. "Do you like both your holes being filled?"

"Oh fuck yes, it feels so good!" she screamed, riding her boyfriend's cock. She felt her orgasm approaching, and suddenly it slammed into her, and she slumped against her boyfriend's chest.

Outside in the hallway, Rachel and Joey were trying to listen to Phoebe and Chandler. Like Monica, they heard the moans, heard the screams, but they wouldn't run in and give Monica and Chandler the satisfaction of winning. So instead, they sat outside, each growing aroused at the sounds inside. Joey was pressed up behind Rachel, attempting to listen to the sounds between the tiny sliver in the door. Rachel felt herself growing more aroused by the second, her nipples pressing against the doorway. She was trying to imagine what Chandler's cock would look like. Suddenly, she felt something harden against her back, and she grinned as Joey, embarrassed, stepped back slightly. She turned her head to face him, noticing the shape that was straining against his pants.

"Do you like what's going on inside, do you, Joey?" she drawled. "Hear something you like?"

Joey stuttered, his answer caught in his throat. "Uh-yeah-uh- I guess so", he managed.

Rachel slid herself towards him, catching him against the wall. She stared at him, running her fingers over his chest before cupping his length beneath his pants. Joey breathed beneath her, making him strain even more.

"Do you like this?" she whispered. "Do you want to bring the Little General out?"

"God yes," he whispered, barely audible. She slid her hand beneath his pants, stroking his enormous length. Without breaking eye contact, she slid his pants down and wrapped her mouth around his cock. She didn't realise how big he was until she found that she couldn't fit him in her mouth. She groaned, sucking as much as she could and fisting the rest. Her hands slid to his balls where she squeezed gently, but enough to drive him crazy. She slid her tongue against the slit in his cock, hearing the earthy groan.

"Holy fuck", he moaned. Then he lifted her up, pushed her against the wall, threw her pants down and slammed into her pussy. Rachel screamed, her hands bracing the wall as Joey's monster cock filled her. She threw open her shirt, quickly undoing her bra while Joey was still inside her, then let the wall rub her nipples. His hands were gripping her waist, his cock slamming in and out, his balls slapping her clit on every thrust. She couldn't speak, couldn't moan, couldn't do anything she was in so much ecstacy. When he reached around and forcefully rubbed her clit, she came, her legs falling beneath her. He caught her, and lifted her gently off his cock. As she kissed him, they heard the screams from inside. Ignoring the competition, they opened the door.

They were not expecting what they saw. Monica slumped on top of Chandler's cock, Phoebe draped behind them, licking Monica's sensitive asshole. At the sound of the door opening, they all looked up, hunger in their eyes at their naked friends.

Immediately, Joey reached forward, grabbed Phoebe and led her to a wall, where he subsequently began to fuck her. Rachel spread herself on the couch where Chandler slammed into her, and Monica sat on her face, waiting for her pussy to be licked. The room was filled with moans, screams, slapping, juices and cuss words. The group routinely swapped – Monica would sit on Joey's cock and Chandler would slam her in the ass while Rachel and Phoebe thrust shampoo bottles into themselves. Rachel sucked on Chandler's cock while Joey slammed into her and Monica licked her from underneath.

Finally, Phoebe was riding Joey while Monica sat on Joey's face and sucked Phoebe's nipples, while Rachel was having her ass fucked by Chandler. Rachel screamed one last time as she came around Chandler's cock.

"Who won?"


End file.
